Bilog Ang Mundo
by basurera
Summary: Isang kwento ng pagibig na di sinasadya... akalain mo! tsk tsk.. puno ng kalokohan pero may katuturan... ExT!
1. Bilog

Bilog ang Mundo

By: Lola Basyang

Discalimer: Ampf! Nakikita ko yung iba may ganitong nilalagay kea makikilagay na rin akoh. Malamang di ko pag-aari ung cardcaptor sakura dahil kung akoh ang may-ari nun, sobra-sobra na ang aking kaligayahan. nyahahaha... ang lalim noh!

Pahabol: May mga pangyayaring di natin sinasadyang mangyari, yung tipong nangyayari na lang ng di natin inaasahan, at sa mga pangyayaring ito may mga nakikilala tayong tao na hindi mo akalaing may koneksyon din pala sa iyo, small world nga di ba?

* * *

Chapter 1 – Bilog

Recess time!

Naglalakad sa hallway ng Tomoeda High School ang isang napakagandang estudyante. Kung titingnan mo siya, parang tahimik at walang bumabagabag sa kanyang isipan. Pero ika nga don't judge the book by its cover, dahil sa totoo lang ito ang talagang takbo ng utak niya...

"Nakakainis talaga! Hindi naman niya siguro kelangan pang ipagyabang yung grades niya diba? Pakain ko sa kanya card niya eh... Tsaka feeling niya napakagaling niyang humalik, makikipagsipsipan na lang ako sa janitor fish... Muka niya..." naiinis na naman ang napakagandang si Tomoyo Daidoji ngayong araw dahil na naman sa _pinakamamahal_ niyang kaaway na si...

"Si Eriol nandyan na! Ahhh! Ang gwapo niya talaga!"

"Matalino pa! At ang porma niya..."

"Astig!"

"Hay leche! Umagang umaga nangbibwisit na naman yung mga papampam na tagahanga ng punyetang Eriol na iyon... Ahhh! Mababaliw na ako..." isip isp uli ni Tomoyo.

"Oist! Tomoyo! Owkei ka lang! Magandang umaga!" masayang pagbati ng matalik na kaibigan ni Tomoyo na walang iba kundi si Sakura Kinomoto.

"Hay Sakura... ano bang maganda sa umaga ngayon!" nababanas na sagot ni Tomoyo.

"Bakit na naman? Ano na naman ba yung ginawa ni Eriol sa 'yo?" inosenteng sagot ng kanyang kaibigan.

"Kinuha lang naman niya ung card ko sabay – teka pano mo nalamang may kinalaman si Eriol dito?"

"Naku naman, sa araw-araw ba naman na pagkikita natin bukambibig mo palagi si Eriol, kesho napatid or more likely pinatid ka niya sa hagdanan kaya napilitan kang tumalon para sundin ang law of gravity kaso you exceed physical limitations dahil tinalon mo ang labing walong baitang kaya napilayan ka ng di oras...tapos one time sinabi mo rin sa kin na..."

"O siya, wag mo na ulitin, nangyari na ang nangyari..."

"Ooohh...what do you mean? Forgive and forget na lang?"

"Gago! Ano ako, tanga? Shempre inde noh, patapusin mo kasi ako..."

"So ano ba yung panibagong malagim na trahedyang nangyari seo?"

"Gusto mo detalyado..."

"O sure... walang problema..."

"Kakapasok ko lng ng school, maxado akong maaga, wala pang student sa classroom kea I decided to organize my things sa locker ko then..."

Tingininginingining! sound epeks

Flashback

Inaayos ni Tomoyo ang kanyang mga gamit sa locker ng biglang may sumulpot...

"Hi Ms. Daidoji! Magandang araw!" ani ni Eriol Hiiragizawa na hindi mo matukoy kung ano talaga ang _napakagandang _pakay niya.

Nung walang sumagot...

"Ano ba yang ginagawa moh?" inusisa niya ulit

Wala pa ring sagot...

Katahimikan...

Pero nang magpakita ang _napakahiwagang_ bagay...

"Uuuuyyy... Patingin nga ng card mo..." sablay hablot ng card kahit di pa pinahihintulutan.

"Excuse me, pinayagan ko na po ba kayong kunin po yang card ko?" sita ng dalaga habang nag-aayos pa rin ng kanyang gamit.

"Nagpaalam naman ako eh, teka BAKIT GANITO LANG ANG GRADE MO DITO?" painosenteng tanong ni lalaki.

"Wow naman pare... Lam kong matagal ng makapal yang apog mo, but I never tought aabot yan to the highest level and everything..." napikon na si Tomoyo pero xempre di xa nagpahalata.

"Feeling close tau ngaun ah... Pare talaga yung tawag mo sa kin--" humirit si lalake

"Baket anong gusto mo? Sister itawag ko sa yo?" putol ni Tomoyo

Eriol's face turned dark "Wag mo kong hahamunin..."

"Don't tell me makikipagsabunutan ka? Gash...mare talo ako sa bagsik ng kamandag mo, and helur, mas mahaba ang hair --"

Naputol ang napakagandang statement ni Tomoyo dahil sa hinatak siya palapit ni Eriol who lowered his face para halikan siya. Tomoyo closed her eyes kc inaasahan niya ang much awaited kiss mula kay Eriol. Kaso tumagal pa ng onte, walang kiss na dumating, when she opened her eyes nakita niya ang trademark smirk ni Eriol.

"Sinong sister mo ngaun?"

"Hmmp... Pinikit ko lng mata ko kc di ko maimagine na hahalikan ako ng kapwa ko babae..."

Because of her statement pinatunayan ni Eriol na pure ang XY genes niya at hindi nagmamalfunction ang Luteinizing hormone niya, this time tinuloy na niya ung nabiting kiss kanina.

"Oi, Close-up, strawberry flavor..." he smirk

"Gash... Nasikmura mong halikan ang kauri mo..." hirit pa ni Tomoyo pero halata sa mga mata niya na paiyak na siya.

"Malamang pareho tayong kabilang sa genus Homo at species sapiens..." sagot ule ni lalaki

"Ewan ko seo!" di na ma-take ni Tomoyo ang humiliation at nagwalk-out papunta sa lugar na gusto niyang puntahan.

Tingininginingining!

Balik sa dati...

"Ah... kaya naman pala... kaw kasi eh, ano bang pumasok sa utak mo't naisipan mong sabihang sister ang campus hearthrob...kala ko ba di ka gago? Next time kasi wag na sister ung itawag mo, piliin mo ung mas maganda naman sa pandinig" payo ng kaibigan.

"Amputa kala ko matino na... basta hinding hindi ko toh palalampasin..." maraming bagay ang pumasok sa utak ni Tomoyo to plan for her sweet revenge./gg

"Kung anuman yan...Hedja! Kaya mo yan! Let's go let's go kain tayo..." sagot ni Sakura at dinagdag na "...gutom lang yan!"

"Ay ewan, pero... tara na!" at tumungo ang dalawang matalik na mag kaibigan sa canteen.

* * *

"Ayan na, parating na si Tomoyo!" sabi ng isa sa kanyang tagahanga

"Ganda niya talaga..." dagdag pa ng isa

"Mahusay din sa klase, matalino tsaka elegante kung kumilos"

"Malamang, anak mayaman eh, ano pa bang aasahan mo?" bara naman ng isa

"Pero pare, natural lang kung kumilos, galing magdala ng damit..."

"Kung yan gelpren mo, titiba tiba ka na! San ka pa!" sagot naman ng isa

"Asa ka pa...yan? sasagutin ka? Ssss... ASA! Mga pogi lang hanap niyan... Gaya ko..."

"Putya manahimik ka na lang!"

Yada yada yada... sunod-sunod pa na feedback tungkol kay Tomoyo. Halos buong lalaki sa school ay humahanga sa kanya. Maliban lang kay...

"Si Eriol pababa na!"

"Saan?"

"Ayun oh, tanga!"

"Nakita ko na, tumahimik ka na lang..."

"Bihira ka lang makakakita ng ganyang lalaki..."

"Responsable sa mga gawain sa school..."

"Malamang kaya nga kasama sa school counsil natin eh..."

"Gentleman pa at aktibo pareho sa extra-curricular at academics..."

"In short, MALUPET!"

Ganito naman sa panig ng mga tagahanga ni Eriol Hiiragizawa.

Sa katunayan, may kumpitensiya sa pagitan ni Eriol at ni Tomoyo. Parehong magaling sa klase, aktibo sa mga activities sa school, magaling sa musika, at parehong sikat sa campus.

Si Tomoyo Daidoji, nag-iisang anak ng mayamang negosyanteng si Sonomi Daidoji. Ibig sabihin sanay siya sa buhay mayaman at di na niya alintana ang kanilang kayamanan, lahat para sa kanya ay pare-pareho lang, lahat pwede niyang maging kaibigan. Maganda, elegante kung kumilos, masayahin, matulungin at madaling umunawa kaya naman hinakot na niya ang lalaki sa campus. Marami siyang kaibigan ngunit nag-iisa lang ang matalik niyang kaibigan si Sakura Kinomoto. At nag-iisa lang din ang kanyang _katangi-tanging kalaban_...

Si Eriol Hiragiizawa, isang misteryosong lalaking transferee sa school galing London. Guwapo, gentleman, matalino, malakas ang karisma kaya sa isang iglap dumami ang miyembro ng fansclub niya. Subalit sa dinami dami ng mga babaeng iyon, talagang napagbalingan niya ng mata si Tomoyo, palibhasa si Tomoyo lang ang kaisa-isang babaeng hindi pumansin sa kanya at malakas ang immune system para labanan ang makamandag niyang XY genes. Paglipat niya sa Tomoeda, may tatlo siyang matapat na alalay, sina Kaho Mizuki, Nakuru, at Spinel.

* * *

Sa canteen...

"Hay... sarap talaga ng siomao!" Sigaw ni Sakura

"Gago ka pala e, lahat naman ata seo masarap... pero infairness masarap tong Shumfurlah Wufer Stix..." tugon ng kanyang kaibigan

"Nga pala, gusto mong pumunta ng computer room? May 20 minutes pa naman e..." yaya ni Sakura

"Oo nga noh! Tara bilis, baka may bagong email na sa kin si Lance!" sabay hatak kay Sakura na umiinom ng masarap at masustanyang Nutriliscious.

"Ano ba... Umiinom pa yung tao... dahan dahan lang naman...tsaka e-mail lang yan noh, araw-araw naman kayong nagtetext ah..." angal ni Sakura sapagkat hindi niya mainom ang masarap at masustansyang Nutriliscious.

"Hindi electonic e-mail card toh! Ung may gumagalaw-galaw...Tara bilisan mo paglakad..."

"Makakarating din tayo dun noh..."

At dumating nga sila sa computer room...

"Ayyyy! Sabi ko na nga ba may email na naman sa kin si Lance!" natutuwang sigaw ni Tomoyo an: imaginin nio ung chibi form, tapos nag-iiba iba pa ung background... hehe...;;

"Teka teka, pano mo ba nakilala yang Lance na yan?" usisa ni Sakura

"Parang nakailang ulit na ko sa pagsabi ko sa 'yo ah... pero dahil mahal kita sige sasabhin ko ulit sa yo Sakura Kinomoto." At muli inulit ni Tomoyo ang kanyang mahabag salaysay tungkol kay Lance.

"Nakilala ko si Lance sa Ragna, ewan ko ba pero natutuwa talaga akong kachat siya, ininvite ko siya sa YM at siguro 3 buwan kami magkachat bago siya manligaw sa kin. Ewan ko rin kung bakit sa limang manliligaw ko sa Ragna siya ang sinagot ko, pero siguro dahil kakaiba talaga siya. Third year high school din siya, halos pareho din kami ng kinagigiliwan, gaya ng music at iba pa, sa katunayan marunong siya tumugtog ng piano. 2 buwan na simula ng maging kami, at lubos ko pa siyang nakilala. Very supportive at open kami sa isa't isa, maliban sa 'yo Sakura sa kanya ko kinukwento ang mga problema ko at siya naman ay walang sawa na nagbibigay ng payo. Mahusay nga siya magbigay ng payo eh, epektib! Tsaka yung mga assignment at project ko minsan tinutulungan niya ako online, at palagay ko talagang matalino siya. Oo nga pala, kabilang din siya sa student counsil, nakakatuwa hindi ba Sakura? Sakura?...Oo"

"Sige tanggapin niyo yan! Yaaaah! Ito pa... Hammer Fall! San kayo ngayon? Adrenaline Rush! Ano ha? Tapos na kayo! Mammonite! Isa pa! Mammonite! No match kayo! Kahit isang buong party pa kayo...Ano? Tawag pa kayo ng miyembro niyo...palibhasa tatlo lang kayo.../gg" parang sira ulong kinakausap ni Sakura ang computer dahil sa Ragnarok Online.

"Sakura! Ano yang ginagawa mo? Nakikinig ka ba?" nagulat si Tomoyo hindi niya inaasahang ang nag-iisa't katangi-tangi niyang kaibigan ay hindi manlang nakinig sa kanya sa halip ay nakikipag PvP sa Ragna.

"Ah.. hehe! Pasensiya na Tomoyo, naglaro na ako ng ragna kc naalala ko na kasi si Lance, 5 beses mo na palang pinaulit ulit yun sa kin ngayong linggo. Nakilala mo si Lance sa Ragna ewan mo ba pero talagang natutuwa kang kachat siya, ininvite mo siya sa YM at siguro 3 buwan kayo magkachat bago siya manligaw sa yo. Ewan mo rin kung bakit sa limang manliligaw mo sa Ragna siya ang sinagot mo, pero siguro dahil kakaiba talaga siya. Third year high school din siya, halos pareho din kayo ng kinagigiliwan, gaya ng music at iba pa, sa katunayan marunong siya tumugtog ng piano. 2 buwan na simula ng maging kayo, at lubos mo pa siyang nakilala. Very supportive at open kayo sa isa't isa, maliban sa 'kin sa kanya mo kinukwento ang mga problema mo at siya naman ay walang sawa na nagbibigay ng payo. Mahusay nga siya magbigay ng payo eh, epektib! Tsaka yung mga assignment at project mo minsan tinutulungan ka niya online, at palagay mo talagang matalino siya. Oo nga pala, kabilang din siya sa student counsil, nakakatuwa hindi ba?"

"Wow nakabisado mo yun?" napamangha si Tomoyo.

"Hindi, nabasa ko lang yung skrip mo... Ito yun diba?" pinakita ni Sakura ang kapiraso ng isang papel kung saan sinulat ni Tomoyo ang mga sinasabi niya kay Sakura tungkol kay Lance.

"/swt...Kala ko for real nah... Kaw kasi ang bilis mong makalimot!" tawa na lang si Tomoyo at dinagdag pa niyang "Sakura deads ka na sa PvP!"

"Waahh! Tomoyo paresu...Plz/hp!" pagmamakaawa ni Sakura.

"Di pwede, time na..." palusot ni Tomoyo sapagkat di pa niya nababasa ang sinulat sa kanya ni Lance.

"Amp! Sige na nga!"

"Buti naman, mamaya ka na lag maglaro ulit... babasahin ko lang tong e-mail niya..."

"Ano naman ba nakasulat diyan?"

"Wala lang...sweet nothings...hehe...yan lang naman madalas na sinesend niya sa e-mail eh, pero pag kachat ko siya dun kami nagkukuwentuhan ng mga pangyayari at kalokohang ginagawa namin sa loob at labas ng skul...kaso madalang lang kami magchat...sa ragna naman, nagpapalevel kami, husay nga ng hunter niya e...sa text naman mga quotes yung mga sinesend namin, di ko pa nga naririnig yung boses niya eh eload lang kasi kami pareho...sa totoo lang atat na kong makita siya..."

"Teka... AKALA KO BA TIME NA!" bigalang naliwanagan si Sakura.

Riiiiiingggg!

"Sabi ko seo time na e... tara na... hehe!" painosenteng sagot ni Tomoyo.

Sa daan...

"Nga pala Sakura, pano nagkaroon ng ragna dun sa com?" nagtaka si Tomoyo

"Late reaction... yun ung com na naassign sa group namin sa com sci, ininstall namin dun.." sagot naman ni Sakura

"Ay ganun? Buti hindi kayo nahuli ni Kasbadilyo..." elibs na naman si Tomoyo

"Parang sinabi mo na rin na buti hindi kami nahuli ng sira ulo..."

"Kung sabagay manic-depressive si sir... kawawa naman..."

* * *

Sa room 302

"Amputa, tropisms na naman, di na ba cla nagsawa? Pero infairness ha, ung _future_hinaharap ni mam, positive geotropism... atlis naiapply ko..." isip isp ni Tomoyo sapagkat inulit na naman ni Mrs. Hedja ang lesson nila kahapon "recap lang daw, e tang ina kalahating oras na ah!"

"Ms. Daidoji, paki explain naman ang dinidiscuss ko kanina?" naputol ang napakagandang train of thoughts ni Tomoyo sapagkat tinawag siya ng _napakagaling_ niyang guro.

"Leche... ako pa ang pinansin... kayod ako! Kaya ko toh.. Hedja!" Pahabol pa niya sa sarili bago makipagplastikan at nagpakita ng ngiting kabayo sa mukang kabayo niyang guro sabay sabi "Mam, pardon po, di ko po ganong marinig dito eh..."

"Obvious na di ka nakikinig...One word is enough for the wise Ms.Daidoji, I won't repeat it again once more... And would you mind clearing your ears bago ka pumasok sa school?" sabay tawa ng mga fangirls ni Eriol na galit kay Tomoyo.

"Wow mam! I never thought na ang yaman mo pala... Biruin mo nabayaran mo tong mga toh para lang may tumawa sa jokes nio...But I think you don't have to pay them, grammar pa lang nakakatawa na..." depensa ni Tomoyo

"What did you say Ms. Daidoji?" nainsulto si Mrs. Hedja

"One word is enough for the wise mam and I won't repeat it kc magkakaroon na ng redundancy..." hirit ulit ni Tomoyo.

At her statement Eriol smirk, thinking... "Nakakatuwa naman, pati teacher nagagawa niyang insultuhin. Malupet talaga si Ms. Daidoji, pati teacher di na pinatawad."

"I can't take this humiliation anymore Ms. Daidoji..." galit na galit na si Mrs. Hedja

"But I'm not humiliating you Mrs. Hedja... I can't humiliate my teacher and besides I love horses." depensa ulit ni Tomoyo pero sa isip nia "humanda ka sa kin kabayo ka!"

"Detention Ms. Daidoji... di ko na matatagalan ang insulto mo sa 'kin..."

"Nyah nyah nyah...E ano ngayon?" pabulong na sinabi niya at di nakikinig si Tomoyo hanggang sa nabanggit na ng kanyang guro ang magic word...

"Mr. Hiragiizawa gusto kong bantayan mo siya..."atas niya.

"Mam naman...di ba pwedeng ikaw na lang?"nakiusap si Tomoyo

"Why?"usisa ng guro na umaasang makakarinig ng matatamis na salita mula sa ating bida.

"Well, mas nakakaaliw po ang kabayo keysa sa inidoro...oops..."nadulas si Tomoyo at naisip niyang "patay panibagong kayod toh...rewind rewind...ahhh..."

"Hmm... punong puno na ako sa 'yo... labas... at mamaya may detention ka..." galit na galit na ang teacher.

"Haaayy... wala na talaga akong lusot ngayon, maganda na sana yung tabas ng dila ko kanina, makukumbinse ko na, argghh, sumablay pa..." lumabas ng klasrum si Tomoyo ng walang alinlangan pero sa utak nia "bakit kasi naging nakakatamad tong bio subject...sa iba naman matataas nakukuha ko...it means there's nothing wrong with me, pangit lang talaga yung teacher, literal na pangit...ampf! Kasi naman bakit pa nabuntis si Mrs. Boons kelangan tuloy naming pagtyagaan tong substitute niyang kabayo..."

Samantala muka namang mapayapa si Eriol sa kanyang upuan pero abala rin ang kanyang utak sa pag-iisip ng "Hehe... Nakakatuwa talaga toh... Masyado siyang outspoken yan tuloy... pero malupet talaga siya...walang patawad...ano kayang mangyayari mamaya? Hmm..."

* * *

AN: Ngayong year lang ule bumalik si Eriol kc bumalik siya ng London pagkatapos makumpleto ni Sakura ang mga Clow Cards. Pero tahimik na ang mundo ngayon kaya puro kalokohan na lang ang mga nangyayari. Hindi rin magkaklase sila Tomoyo at Sakura kaya di pa alam ng inosenteng si Sakura ang detention. Next chap ko ieexplain kung bakit mataray na ang ever loving na si Tomoyo Daidoji. At muli inuulit ko, ang storyang ito ay bunga lamang ng gago kong pag-iisip. 


	2. Ang

Chapter 2 – Ang

Pagkatapos ng biology nila, bumalik na sa normal ang lahat. Nariyan na ulit ang dating matinong Tomoyo. Halos naperfect ang iba't ibang exam na binigay each subject. Then sa wakas nagring na ang fateful bell na hindi manlang sinave ang ating bida sa kanilang guro nung bio time. Dismisal na, masaya ang lahat pinag-uusapan kung ano ang masayang gawin, kung gunbound ba o ragna.

Sa labas ng room 302, kinausap ni Tomoyo si Sakura sapagkat hindi niya muna ito masasamahan papunta sa computer shop.

"Patawad Sakura, hindi kita masasamahan ngayon papunta kanila kano, may dapat pa kasi akong gagawin..." palusot ni Tomoyo.

"Ano naman gagawin mo?" usisa ni Sakura

"Ah...may meeting kami sa student counsil..."

"Gago! Malaki yung poster sa likod mo na nagsasabing walang meeting ang student counsil, kaya tara na..."

"Yung iba wala pero ako meron, marami akong paperworks kc helur secretary ako."

"Fine, lusot ka ngayon, sige una na ako ah sayang ang oras...babay!"

"Bye Sakura, mag-iingat ka!" nagpaalam si Tomoyo. "Owkei Tomoyo! This is really is it! Hedja! Kaya ko toh!" payo niya sa sarili bago pumasok sa room.

* * *

Lumipas na ang kalahating oras ng detention ni Tomoyo at ang tangi nilang ginawa ni Eriol ay magtitigan lang sa loob ng room.

"Ano? Wala ka bang iuutos sa kin?" nauna si Tomoyo na bumasag sa nakakabinging katahimikan...

"Sori na..." sagot ni Eriol

"Utos ba un?"

"I never thought na iiwan si Ms. Daidoji ng ever loyal niyang common sense."

"Ano!" sabay dugtong sa isip "napakawalandyu talaga ng lalaking toh... naku!"

"Ibig kong sabihin. Sori na... hindi ko alam kung baket nag-iba bigla yung Tomoyo Daidoji na kilala ko. Ilang taon lang ako nawala, 2 years lang yata yun, inaasahan ko yung malambing at tahimik na Tomoyo. Kaso biglang nag-evolve siya, naging si Ms. Daidoji, yung babaeng napaka outspoken na ngayon tsaka walang pinapatawad kahit teacher."

"HAH! E ano ngayon sa yo? Close ba tayo?"

"Tungarkz! Di tayo close pero araw-araw laging ako na lang inaaway mo. Ako, ako, lagi na lang ako. Sa recess ako, sa lunch ako, ngayon, ako uli. Ano ba kasi nagawa ko Ms. Daidoji?"

"Sabi mo kanina wala akong patawad sa teacher, parang ikaw hindi ah. E si Ms. Mizuki nga nagawa mong patulan. Nagawa mo pang magtanong kung bakit ayoko sa yo... Kapal talaga ng mukha mo no? Ayoko sa yo kasi nakakadiri ka, pumapatol sa babaeng mas nakakatanda sa yo, owkei lang sana kung isa o dalawang taon tanda sa yo nun kaso inde eh, parang nanay mo na siya kung tutuusin...hmpf...pati matrona pinapatulan."

Dahil sa sagot ni Tomoyo, napangisi ang binata... "yun lang ba? Oo nanay ko nga si Ms. Mizuki, I mean nagsilbing nanay ko na rin sya kahit papano kasi siya na nag-aasikaso ng mga kkailanganin ko. Ano, peace na tayo?"

"Hindi lang yon, di mo rin tinupad yung pangako mo, nung naging boyfriend ni Sakura si Syaoran pakiramdam ko ako na lang mag-isa tapos dumating yung lyntek na si ikaw at sinabi mong di mo ako iiwan, pero umalis ka papuntang London kasama ng INA MO...then you left without even saying that you're leaving, I was hurt, so much hurt that it won't be easy to forget yesterday and I pray that you would stay, but then you're gone and oh so far away, I was afraid this time would come, I wasn't prepaired to face this kind of hurting from within, I have learned to live my life beside you..."

Nawala ang ngisi ni Eriol at napalitan ng may pagka sad face na ayaw pa niyang ipahalata to the person na kinakausap niya "So you take that statement literally pala, umalis nga ako pero hinding hindi ka naalis sa kin... every minute, every second of the day I think of you in the most special way, you're beside me all the time... Ok tama ng kanta, kaso nakakalungkot isipin nawala pala ako sa yo..."

"Wow pare... pinahanga mo ko, singer ka na makata ka pa... Che, salita mo scripted... Tsaka pangalawa sa huling mortal sin mo, nung sinabi ko sa yong mahal kita, tumawa ka, sabay sabi 'Ssss...Bakit ako pa? Kalimutan mo na lang yang mahal mahal na yan' sige ipaliwanag mo ulit yan ngayon."

"Bakit hanggang ngayon mahal mo pa rin ako?"

"Di noh, may boyfriend na ko, kasi ako straight na babae at tapat sa gender ko..."

"Anak ng... E ano ngayon kung may boyfriend ka?" depensa ng lalaki pero dugtong niya sa sarili "Anak ng may boyfriend na siya? Pano? Sino? Pucha!"

"Tang ina mo, kala mo mamahalin pa rin kita pagkatapos mo akong ipahiya sa sarili ko?"isip ni Tomoyo sa sarili "simula nun, simumpa kong di kita mapapatawad" tapos biglang suminigit si konsensya "wow mare, mahusay ka pa rin sa pagsuot maskara, you hide your feelings very well, pati yung sarili mo naloloko mo na...mahal mo pa rin si Eriol di ba?"... Syempre si Tomoyo ay hindi si Tomoyo kung di niya dedepensahan ang sarili niya "Mahal ko si Lance kaya manahimik ka na lang..."

Katahimikan ulit...

Pero si Eriol naman ang pumutol ngayon, "E ano naman yung huli kong ginawa?"

"Ah yun, remember nung first quarter, dagsaan ang project tapos may test, di ko nakayanan nanghingi ako ng tulong sa 'yo, noon, _kahit papano_ may tiwala pa ako sa 'yo, nagpatulong ako sa project natin sa computer science, tulong lang hiningi ko pero sabi mo kaw na gagawa ako naman tatanga tanga, umoo, sabay nung presentation may pangalan mo pala yung program na ginawa mo, pahiyang pahiya ako nun." Sinubukan ni Tomoyo pigilan ang kanyang sarili.

"Hindi ko yun sinasadya, maniwala ka... human being din ako noh, napagod na ako kaya nung last 2 parts kinopya ko na lang sa project ko, di ko na naedit...Sori na talaga kung ako'y isang tanga..." humingi ng tawad si Eriol.

"Ewan ko sa yo... o ano na?" di pinansin ni Tomoyo ang paghingi ng tawad ng binata.

"Anong ano na?"

"Yung utos mo..."

"Patawarin mo ko..."

"Over my dead sexy body!"

"Sexy body daw, wag ka na...kalimutan mo na lng mga sinabi ko..." pero sa loob loob niya "patay kang bata ka, di na ko palalampasin nito...kasi Eriol naman eh watch ur stupid big mouth.."

Katahimikan ulit... ang huli at pinakamatagal na katahimikan, inabot sila ng alas7 ng gabi..

"Sige, hanggang dito lang tinakdang oras ni Mrs. Hedja..." ginising ni Eriol si Tomoyo.

"Hmmm...manakimik ka na lang...ang pangit mo naman eh, ngayon ka pa eextra..." Sagot ni Tomoyo, dinilat lang ng konte ang mata sabay tulog ulit.

"Ano ba? Uuwi na tayo..." giit ni Eriol

"Ayoko! Layuan mo ko demonyo, kita mong natutulog yung tao iistorbohin mo? Ang tindi mo talaga noh? Tulog na lang pagkakait mo pa?" ni hindi manlang hinarap ni Tomoyo si Eriol.

"Ano papabayaan kita dito? Cge ka baka dalawin ka ng iba't ibang multo... Tomoyo... Tomoyo..." tinakot ni Eriol si Tomoyo kung pano binibigkas ni Jessie ung name ni Justin pag tinatakot niya...fulhaus.. nakakamis

"Heh! Leche! Mas nakakatakot pa muka mo keysa sa multo noh... Yung maputi mong kutis, malalim na mata, mapupulang labi at malademonyong ngisi... Graveh... Wala ka ng multong hahanapin pa... Potah! Lubayan mo ko..." sabay tulog ulit pagkatapos mang-insulto.

Sumuko si Eriol sa katigasan ng ulo ni Tomoyo at kinausap na lang ang sarili (gamit ung utak syempre).

"Grabe, kahit di pa maayos pag-iisip niya nagawa pa niyang magpasaway ng ganito ka tindi, ano ka si Ethel Booba? Lintek ka talaga Eriol, nagawa mong ikumpara tong mahusay na studyante sa malokong artista. May pagkakapareho nga sila ng artistang un, pasaway at makulet pero mas maganda naman tong si Tomoyo dun." Sabay lingon kay Tomoyo na natutulog "Perpektong ilong, mahabang pilik mata, mapang-akit na labi, magandang kutis, at sa totoo lang sexy nga siya... Hmmm..."

Lumipas ang isang oras.

"Hay.. pasensya na Tomoyo pero kelangan ko na tong gawin, baka kasi ireklamo si kabayo ng nanay mo. Mahirap na, akong sisipain ng kabayo kc ako ung pinagbantay niya sau..." without warning binuhat niya ang sleeping form ni Tomoyo in bridal style. Nagulat ang dalaga kaya naman ginawa niya lahat para makababa, kaso mahigpit talaga ang kapit ni Eriol kaya wala siyang kawala.

"San mo ko dadalhin? Sa motel? Di pwede... Ang cheap! Ayoko ng ganun lang..." sigaw ni horrified Tomoyo.

"Haha... Nakakatuwa ka talaga... inaantok ka di ba? Matulog ka na lang..." natuwa at nagbigay ng payo si Eriol.

"Sa ganitong position? No way! Dead end! Ayoko nga, baka bigla mo na lang ako bigyan ng nakakakilabot mong halik...eee nginig..." tanggi ni Tomoyo.

"Sakay ka na lang sa likod ko, yung koreanovela style, gaya ng sa endless love tsaka sa stairway..."

"Kei fine...Haaaayy...Kakaantok tlga...ampf" binaba siya ni Eriol, then sinakay siya sa likod nito.

"Ang bigat mo naman..."

"Kasalanan mo yan, di ka kc sanay magbuhat ng weights...palibhasa lampa ka..."

"Kala ko ba inaantok ka?"

"Oh, siya siya... Cge tulog na ko..."

Pagdating sa Daidoji residence...

Si Tomoyo ngayon ay sa kanyang kuwarto na at inaayos na ang kanyang sarili — naghilamos nagtoothbrush, hinugasan ang katawan, nagpalit ng damit, sinuklay ang buhok at bumaba sa sala kung saan kinakausap ng kanyang nanay ang naghatid sa kanya.

"Pasensya na po at ginabi kami Mrs. Daidoji, actually hanggang 7 pm lang po ang detention na binigay ni Mrs. Hedja, nag-extend lang po kasi ayaw magpaawat ni Tomoyo sa kanyang tulog. Yung dahilan po kung bakit siya nadetention, siya na lang po ang kausapin niyo para mas maunawaan niyo ang mga pangyayari." Paliwanag ng binata sa nanay ng kanyang _kaibigan._

"Ako na talaga ang magpapaliwanag tungkol dun, sori mama nadetention ako, salamat Eriol sa paghatid sa kin talagang _kinagagalak_ ko iyon. Makakaalis ka na, muli salamat." Putol ni Tomoyo with matching formalities.

"Ganun ba? Salamat na lang din Ms. Daidoji, magandang gabi, mauuna na ako. Hinihintay na rin ako nila Nakuru doon." Paalam ni Eriol sa mag-ina.

"Hindi dito ka na lang din kumain Eriol, natutuwa ako't hinatid mo si Tomoyo dito at nagawa mong pagtyagaan ang katigasan ng ulo niya..." sabay lingon sa anak niya na kasalukuyang pababa ng hagdanan.

"Mama naman, hindi mo ba narinig hinihintay na siya nila Nakuru at malamang mas masarap ang luto ni Ms. Mizuki, hindi ba Eriol? Kaya huwag na nating abalahin pa ang kanyang pag-uwi." Putol uli ni Tomoyo.

"At saka isa pa Eriol, ikaw na rin magbantay sa salitang bibitawan ni Tomoyo, kung baga para lang makasiguro na tama ang mga sinasabi niya, walang labis walang kulang." Pinatuloy ni Sonomi ang kanyang sinasabi kay Eriol na parang walang narinig.

"Salamat po sa paanyaya pero talagang hinihintay ako nila Nakuru sa bahay..." tumayo si Eriol at nagbow.

"Kung gayon ay tatawagan ko sila, ano nga ba ang telephone number niyo sa bahay?" giit pa rin ni Sonomi.

"Wag na po kayong mag-abala. Malamang po ginagamit iyon ni Nakuru sa pag-iinternet." Palusot ni Eriol.

"E di ihatid na lang kita sa pag-uwi, yun na yun Hiiragizawa Eriol, dito ka kakain okay?" Tumayo si Sonomi at pumunta sa kusina para ipaalam sa tagaluto nila.

Samantala, ang dalawa ay nagtalo na naman ng palihim.

"Ssss... Hina naman ng powers mo sa pagpapalusot. No match!" insulto ni Tomoyo sa isa.

"E baket di mo ako tinulungan, siguro sumasang-ayon ka rin sa mama mo no?" ganti naman ni Eriol

"Alam mo Eriol isang salita lang iyan..." inakbayan ni Tomoyo si Eriol sabay sabi ng "ASA!" at dumiretso sa kuwarto niya.

"Tsk tsk..." napailing na lang ng ulo si Eriol "tigas talaga...haaayy..."

Sa kuwarto ni Tomoyo, abala siya sa pag...

"Resu, resu... waaaahh... bwiset, andami pah... heal heal...ampotah" abala siya sa pagpapalevel-up ng char niya sa ragna.

Mga ilang sandali lang...

"Waaahh... Sakura leech mo muna ako, regen lang... amp!" parang sira ulong kinakausap ni Tomoyo ang kanyang sarili sa harap ng computer ng biglang...

"Nagraragna ka rin pala...Anong level mo na?" tanong ni Eriol, tamang-tama namang tumunog ang tananantanan na ang ibig sabihin ay...

"Wohhooo...naglevel-up na rin sa wakas! Level 72 na rin... wakekek!" sigaw ni Tomoyo, hinawakan si Eriol sa dalawang balikat sabay inalog-alog patunay na di na niya namamalayan ang kanyang ginagawa, bumalik ulit sa comp "Sandali lang ha... Wako—" natigilan ang dalaga lumingon kay Eriol "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

Tumungin sa kisame si Eriol, inalala ang mga pangyayari at inisaisa ito "Sabi ng mama mo tawagin kita para kumain, nakita kitang nagraragna tinanong ko level mo, sabi mo 72 ka na rin sa wakas, tapos bigla mo kong sinigawan kung ano ginagawa ko dito." Pero pagtingin niya kay Tomoyo...

"Sige Sakura hampasin mo muna yang Brilight, resu ko lang tong Skel Prisoner... amp... etong sa 'yo... Resu!" kinakausap ulet ni Tomoyo ang computer.

"Haay...Ms. Daidoji kakain na daw..." ulit ni Eriol.

"Teka, sandali lang... ubusin lang muna namin toh..." sagot ni Tomoyo na hindi manlang tumingin sa kanyang kausap.

"Tomoyo kakain na..." ngayon lumingon si Tomoyo sapagkat tinig na ng kanilang ever loyal na kasambahay ang kanyang narinig.

"Sige bababa na... magpapaalam lang ako kay Sakura." Bumalik sa computer at mabilis na nagtype ng pagpapaalam.

Si Eriol naman ay nasalikod niya at pinapanood lang ang kanyang gagawin, biglang nagsalita "Ano ba server niyo?"

"Chaos." Isang tanong, isang sagot.

"Hmm... patingin ng mga char mo?" kinuha ang mouse at inescape, character select at isa isang tiningnan ang characters... "Hmm... may assasin ka rin pala, Maia ung name..."

"Oo, akin na yan, kakain na..."

"Kaw nga dyan yung ayaw pang bumaba eh..."

"O siya, siya..." kinlose na ni Tomoyo ang lahat ng mga running programs – nagsign-out sa yahoo mail na halos laman ay messages ni Lance at yahoo messenger na nakacaps lock pa ang name ni LANCE, Alt F4, turn off computer, stand by, tapos. "Kakain na!"

Sabay sabay silang tatlong bumaba sa hapag kainan, at dun pinagkwentuhan ang mga pangyayari. Kinuwento ni Tomoyo ang lahat-lahat, detalyado, walang labis pero may kulang, di na niya sinabi ang huling sinabi niya kung bakit siya pinalabas ng room.

Nagulat si Eriol sa reaksyong ipinakita ni Sonomi. Kung isang normal na nanay ang kikwentuhan mo nito asahan mong, kukunot ang noo, pagagalitan ka kung bakit mo ginawa yun, mangangaral ng napakahaba, at magbibigay ng parusa at di pa makukontento grounded ka pa ng isang buwan. Wala ni isa man dito ang pinakita hindi normal na nanay ni Tomoyo, tumawa lang siya at sinabing "Kaw kasi eh, masyado mong pinahalata." Payo niya kay Tomoyo at bumaling kay Eriol na "Marahil nagtataka ka ngayon kung bakit ganito ang reaksyon ko hindi ba?"

Tumango si Eriol.

"Sa totoo lang may tiwala naman ako kay Tomoyo, tsaka sabihin na nating palusot ko lang ung sinabi kong...ahem..."ginaya niya yung tono niya kanina "At saka isa pa Eriol, ikaw na rin magbantay sa salitang bibitawan ni Tomoyo, kung baga para lang makasiguro na tama ang mga sinasabi niya, walang labis walang kulang... wala yun.."

Ngumiti na lang din yung binata pero sa loob loob niya "Ngayon lam ko na kung saan nagmana si Tomoyo...san pa? sa INA niya..."

Nang matapos ang hapunan, hinatid na ng mga alalay ni Daidoji Sonomi si Eriol pauwi. Si Tomoyo naman ay nag-internet, naglog-in sa YM at nagbasa muna sa habang hinihintay niya si Lance.

"Ang tagal naman niya, anong petsa na?" Chineck niya yung watch, it's already "Alas diyes na, bket wala pa rin siya?"

One hour later, lumuluha na si Tomoyo, "Nakakaiyak naman itong kuwento na toh... Haaaayy... Sana hindi mangyari sa kin toh... Sniff sniff...Teka anong oras na ba?" tingin ulet sa watch "Alas diyes na, Lance san ka na? Ay teka..." tiningnan ulet yung watch... "/omg... sira pala tong punyetang relo... amp..."

Dali-dali niyang kinuha yung cp niya, only to find out na nakasilent pala, 15 messages, si Lance.

"Omigosh! Dammit! Ang tanga mo Tomoyo!" sabi ni Tomoyo sa sarili. "Ano kayang nakalagay –" tiningnan ang messages "aba puro quotes!" basa pa ulit, hanggang sa huling message niya na nakalagay 'senxa n maia, d aq mkkaonline ngeon, alang net card eh...luv u...'

"Gash... di naman pala siya makakaonline eh... sayang, pero okay lang, nabasa ko naman tong napakagandang story... haaay... teka, anong oras na ba?" chinek ang oras sa cellphone "Gash... It's already 1:06 am na pala, tulog na ko, baka di ako magising tomorrow" nag-ayos na si Tomoyo, nagtoothbrush, brush her hair, inayos ang higaan, at pinatay ang ilaw an: NYTNYT!

* * *

AN: That's all folks... Last chap na ata next chap... bilis noh? Hehe...senxa na... 


	3. Mundo

AN: Aheheh... Pagpasensyahan nio na kung panget toh, singit lang sa sched ko eh...

Disclaimer: Dun na sa unang shap.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Mundo

"Hoy alas singko na! Gising na!"

"Hoy alas singko na! Gising na!"

"Hoy alas singko na! Gising na!"

"Hoy alas singko na! Gising na!"

"Hoy alas singko na! Gising na!"

Paulit-ulit na sumisigaw ang cellphone ni Tomoyo, pero di manlang ito bigyang pansin ni Tomoyo... hanggang sa...

"Omigosh! 10 am na!" Nagulat ang dalaga sa nakita niya sa kanyang watch, kaso biglang "ay sira nga pala..." tumingin sa cellphone niya "Ay lang ya... 6 am na... waahhh... late na ko!"

Ang dating one hour sa pag-aayos sa sarili ay naging 30 mins.

"Okay... mabilisan na lang toh..." sabi niya sa sarili, dali daling bumaba at nagpaalam sa driver "Di po muna ako sasakay ng kotse ngayon, bike na lang po ako, baka matrapik eh...hihi"

"Yes ma'am.." sagot naman ng masunuring driver.

Sumakay si Tomoyo sa bike, at 1, 2, 3, go! Humarurot na sa kalsada, ang dating 20 minutes papuntang school ay naging 5 minutes na lang. Takbo pataas ng high school building, deretso sa room 302, binuksan ang pinto...

"Pasensya na, late ako..."

"Woooosshhh" sagot ng hangin...

Oo deafening silence

Walang tao.

Natulala si Tomoyo, nakita ang kalendaryo sa room, December 9 – Teacher's Day, no classes.

"Amputah, baket nakabukas yung gate dun?" sabi ni Tomoyo sa sarili

"Kasi may program yung mga teachers ngayon..." sumagot ang isang mag-aaral sa likod niya.

"E anong ginagawa mo dito Hiiragizawa?" nagulat si Tomoyo at natuwa na rin sapagkat di siya nag-iisa "Hindi mo rin alam?"

Subalit, sa suot ni Eriol, malabong hindi niya alam.

"Bibili ako ng pandesal sa bakery kaso nakita ko yung bike mo..."

Tingininginingining!

* * *

Naglalakad si Eriol papuntang bakery sa sidewalk...

"Haay, napakagandang umaga... May tatlong bear sa loob ng bahay, si papa bear, si mama bear, si baby bear... Si papa bear ay malakas... Si mama bear ay maganda... Si baby bear ay napakaliksi... Tingnan niyo tingnan niyo –"

Waaaassshhhoooooo!

Tinangay halos lahat ng alikabok sa Tomoeda.

Blink blink... sabi ng mata ni Eriol pati na rin ng mga nakasaksi sample: Oo

"Ang bilis nila..." tinapos niya ang kanta pero naiba ang huling lyrics dahil masyado siyang namangha sa bilis ng bike.

Diretso pa rin siya sa paglakad, hanggang sa nakarating siya sa bakery na bibilhan niya ng pandesal.

"Ate, may karera ba ng bike ngayon?" tanong ni Eriol sa tindera, which turns out to be Chiharu pala.

"Ah, Eriol, kaw pala... wala naman, baket?" tugon ni Chiharu

"May dumaan kasing bike sa kin, kanina, ang bilis... siguro kung pumayat pa ako ng onte natangay na ako..." salaysay ni Eriol.

"San naman papunta?" tanong ulit ni Chiharu

"Kung di ako nagkakamali, yung direction niya papunta sa school natin, at sa tingin ko nakaschool uniform din siya..." biglang natigilan si Eriol, napaisip "di kaya si Tomoyo yun? Di nga pala siya nainform... ay patay!"

"Eriol? Okay ka lang?" nagtaka si Chiharu sa katahimikan ni Eriol.

"Ah okay lang ako... nga pala, pupunta lang ako sa school, naalala ko may nakalimutan ako... pabili na rin ng pandesal, handa mo na lang, pwede? Balikan ko... Salamat!"

* * *

Tingininginingining!

"HAH! Kakaiba ka talaga, lam mo yun, hulog ka talaga ng langit noh?" sabi ni Tomoyo pagkatapos magkuwento ni Eriol.

"Thank you for your appreciation." Pasalamat ni Eriol

"Gago, inde noh... sabi ko na nga ba di mo magegets eh..." asar ng dalaga at dinugtong sa sarili "Bawal siya dun e..."

"Sabi ko na nga ba kaw yung pumasok eh..." binalik ulit ni Eriol ang topic.

"Lakas talaga ng radar mo noh?" sumbat ulit ni babae

"Ako pa..." tinanggap lang ni lalake.

"Alam mo, halata ka na sister..." asar ulet ni Tomoyo

"Ano!" may tono ng pagbabanta si Eriol

"Lam mo kasi may talong uri ng bakla, tago, ladlad tsaka yung pilit na tinatago pero unti unting lumaladlad in short tagong ladlad..." paliwanag ni Tomoyo "sa tatlong yun, class number 3 ka, lam mo kasi, labas mo na yan Eriol, para masaya... hihi"

"Whatever" baliwala ng binata

"Haay... Sayang lang pagod ko... pupunta na lang ako kela kano." Lumabas na si Tomoyo sa room

"Kukunin ko na pandesal ko..." sumunod si Eriol.

* * *

Kela kano...

"O Tomoyo, ang aga mo naman... ganon ka kaexcited magpalevel?" tanong ng tindera

"Hinde, actually kung may pasok halos nalate na ko, kaso ang buhay talaga ng tao ay sadyang mahiwaga, wala palang pasok..." sagot naman ni Tomoyo

"Di ba nakasulat sa calendar niyo?" usisa naman ng tindera

"Actually nakasulat, di ko lang nabasa dahil sa kabayo.." sagot uli ni Tomoyo

"Oo... kabayo?" tanong uli ng babae

"Ah...hihi..yung teacher po namin yun...nadetention ako eh... ;;" matapat naman na sagot ni Tomoyo

"Ah ganun ba? Ahehe.. first time mo no?" tanong uli ng isa

"Pano mo nalaman? Wow ate lakas ng radar mo..."

"Syempre, suki kita eh, kilala na kita Tomoyo, sa tatlong taon mo pa namang pa balik balik dito..."

"Hehe... first time ko talaga, kasi si mam Jena nagleave eh..."

"Kaya naman pala... hindi ba mahusay yung pumalit?"

"Parang ganun na nga.. dagdag mo pa yung muka niyang kabayo..."

"Hehe..."

"Sige ate, palevel na ako..." at umupo na si Tomoyo sa computer number 7, yung puwesto niya. Bago magsimula magragna, tiningnan muna niya yung paligid, lima lang sila nandun.

Ilang sandali lang, may dumagdag pa uli sa bilang nila, umupo sa tapat niya...

"Hiiragizawa..." her voice hiss filled with venom

"Inaapply mo pa ang envenom skill mo... magpalevel ka na lang..." sagot ni Eriol na nakatingin pa rin sa sarili niyang monitor.

"Hmmppp..." balik na sa ginagawa si Tomoyo.

Maya maya lang, nag-online na si Lance, nag-pm kay Maia sa Ragna..

LaNcE007 padenufsj

LaNcE007 online ka... eow!

MAIA-- hi... mztah?

LaNcE007 owkei lang...senxa na kagabi ha?

MAIA owkei lang yun..san ka ngaun?

LaNcE007 papunta kay muni, hinahunting ko eh... muni – moonlight

MAIA-- lvl na nga ng hunter mo?

LaNcE007 81 pa lang.. mahaba haba pa...san ka?

MAIA-- hehe... d2 sa anthel si phreeoni hinahunting nmin... assasin ko 79 p lng, ung prist ko pinalvl ko kgabi..

LaNcE007 anong level na?

There is no character playing in that name

Nawalan na ng RO load si Tomoyo.

"Shit... baket ngayon pa? Amp.. sa ym na lang, pm ko siya."

Naglog-out na si Tomoyo sa Ragna at naglog-in naman sa YM, tama nga, online si Lance.

"Ei, sori la na kong ro lowd.." type ng dalaga

"Pansin ko nga eh," sagot naman ni Lance at dagdag pa "naglog-out na rin ako sa Ragna..."

"Hehe... mahal mo talaga ako noh?" biro ni Tomoyo

"Mahal na mahal" sagot ni Lance "ako mahal mo ba?"

"Syempre kaw pa..." Sagot ni Tomoyo na may matamis na ngiti sa kanyang labi pero biglang nawala sapagkat

"Okay ka lang Daidoji.. mukang masaya ka ah..." usisa ni Eriol

"Oo, kaso bigla kang sumingit..." sabay simangot kay Eriol

Ngumisi lang ang binata at bumalik ulit sa ginagawa niya.Samantala sa computer ni Tomoyo.

"Anong ginawa mo? Muztah ka naman ngayong linggo?" tanong ni Lance sabay BUZZ!

"try mo nga pala toh.." sabi ni Lance

"Ano?" tanong ni Tomoyo

"Think of a 2 dgit no."

"27"

"double the first dgit"

"4."

"triple the second digit..."

"21."

"add them"

"25."

"divide it by 5"

"5."

"add mo sa number na pinili and close your eyes...buksan mo pag nagbuzz ako." huling type ni Lance, sinunod naman ni Tomoyo, until narinig niya yung BUZZ!

Nakasulat yung sinabi ni Lance "wala kang nakita noh?"

"Ahihi!" natawa si Tomoyo

"Muztah ka na?" tanong ni Lance

"ahehe... badtrip kahapon tsaka kanina, pero ngayon di na, medyo lang..." mabilis na tinyp ni Tomoyo sa kaawa-awang keyboard.

"baket naman?" maikling tanong ni Lance with matching :-/ emoticons.

"kahapon, pinalabas ako ni teacher kabayo, at nadetention pa, ngayon naman wala kming pasok pero kanina ko lang nalaman, nagmadali pa naman ako... at ngayon, medyo badtrip lang syempre kausap na kita, kaso nakaupo sa harap ko si Hiiragizawa Eriol, yung walandyung kalaban ko..." mahabang sagot ni Tomoyo.

Di agad nakasagot si Lance kaya dinagdag pa ni Tomoyo na...

"Ooops... sori Lance nakalimutan ko ung unang rule 'Don't say bad words'... nadala lang ako ng galit..." sabay BUZZ! don't say bad words – don't mention names

Nagsimula ng magtyp si Lance at nakasaad dun na "Okay lang yun... ano naman kasalanan ni.. uhh... Hirazawa Erol ba un?" tanong ni Lance

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, ang bantot ng pangalan noh?" tinama ni Tomoyo si Lance sabay lait ng pangalan ni Eriol

"Hehe.. a owkei... ano yung nagawa niyang kasalanan?" tanong ulit ni Lance

"A yun? Meron siyang 4 mortal sins sa kin...as in deadly... guz2 mong isaisahin ko sa yo?" offer ni Tomoyo

"Sige, sulat mo lahat, babasahin ko..." tinanggap naman ni Lance

"una.. pumatol lang naman siya sa teacher namin na si Ms. Mizuki na halos nanay na niya yung edad, in short matrona..." tapos enter

"pangalawa... di niya tinupad pangako niya, nung nagkabf yung bestfriend ko sabi niya di niya ko iiwan, pero pumunta siya sa London kasama ni Ms. Mizuki..." mabilis niyang tinyp sabay enter

"pangatlo...pinahiya niya ako sa sarili ko, sinabi ko sa kanyang mahal ko siya nung grade 6 kami, ano sinagot niya? 'bakit ako? Ssss... Kalimutan mo na lang yang mahal mahal'...punyeta..." enter uli

"at yung huli...binigyan ko siya ng second chance this 1st quarter, nanghingi ako ng tulong sa kanya kasi dagsaan ang project, pero anong ginawa niya? Sabi niya siya na daw gagawa ng program para sa comsci namin, ako naman pumayag, pero nung presentation na, sa huli nakalagay yung pangalan niya...pahiyang pahiya ako nun..." enter uli at may panibago pang tinyp

"sinong di magagalit nun? Sa unang tatlong malalaking kasalanan niya pinagbigyan ko pa siya, tapos sinira lang din niya... hah! Bakla siguro yun, kalalaking tao walang isang salita..." dagdag pa niya...

Nagsimula ng magtyp si Lance...

"okay lang ba kung makkialam ako sa problema niyo, maia?" tanong ni Lance

"Sure, bf kita, bket inde?" sagot ni Tomoyo

"Paalala online gf lang kita... niweiz, sa unang kasalanan niya, sigurado ka bang talagang pinatulan niya si Ms. Mizuka ba yun? Bsta ung tcher nio... sigurado ka bang pumatol siya dun?" typ ni Lance, na binasa lang ni Tomoyo

"Pangalawa...baka naman you take it literally...yung kung baga di ka niya iniwan as in kahit wala siya, his heart and mind ay nakatuon pa rin seo... naks ang lalim noh..." napangiti si Tomoyo sa attempt niyang humor

"Pangatlo, sinabi mong mahal mo siya nung grade 6 kayo db? Baka naman akala niya infatuation lang nararamdaman mo sa kanya, natatakot siyang di magwork yung relationship niyo...teka hanggang ngayon ba, mahal mo xa?"

"at yung huli, siguro napagod din siya nun, kasi nga sabi mo, dagsaan yung project at may test pa... di mo nakayanan, siguro siya din di niya nakayanan, kaya di na niya nachek yung ginawa niya..." huling tinyp ni Lance

"Thanks sa payo mo, ang gaganda pero di ko pa rin siya mapapatawad... dalawang beses na niyang sinira tiwala ko..." type ni Tomoyo at biglang napaisip, nagdagdag pa "teka, pano mo nalamang may test din kami at di ko nakayanan yung pressure? Di ko naman sinabi sa 'yo ah..." sabay enter

"Sinabi mo nung nadetenion ka ni Ms. Hedja, Ms. Daidoji..." sagot ni Lance

Napaisip si Tomoyo... "detention? Ms. Daidoji?...amputah..."

"HIIIRRAAAGGIIIZZAAAWWAAAAA!" tumayo si Tomoyo sa kanyang upuan only to find out, silang dalawa na lang pala ni Eriol yung costumer ni Kano.

"Kahapon ko lang nalaman na ikaw pala si Maia, Ms. Daidoji... wag mong isiping pinaglaruan na naman kitah.." kalmadong sagot ni Eriol

"Punyeta ka, bakit di mo agad sinabi sa kin!" asar talo si Tomoyo hindi niya lubos maisip na iisang tao lang ang kinagigiliwan niyang boyfriend online at yung kaaway niya sa tunay na buhay.

"E di wala ng thrill... tsaka tingnan mo uli yung sinabi Lance..." nakangiting sagot ni Eriol

At nakasulat nga sa monitor "2 buwan mo na ring sinasabi sa king gusto mo na kong makita, maya sa starbucks, 7 pm, eb tayo, owkei lang ba?"

Magtatyp sana ulit si Tomoyo pero di na natuloy sapagkat sa ilang iglap nasalikod na niya si Eriol.

"Ano sa tingin mo Maia?" tanong niya kay Tomoyo

"Wag mo lang ako bibiguin ulit ngayon..."hinarap ni Tomoyo si Eriol

"Syempre, di ko bibiguin yung girlfriend ko..." aakapin sana ni Eriol si Tomoyo, kaso medyo tinulak niya ito palayo sa kanya ng ilang hakbang, nilapitan at sinabing...

"Ako girlfriend mo?" with a mocking face sabay action ni John Cena na 'you can't see me' "ASA!" tinapik si Eriol sa pisngi "Liligawan mo ulit ako syempre..." at dumiretso sa tinderang nakangiti sa kanilang dalawa para magbayad...

"Mayang 7 ha?" Paalala ulit ni Eriol bago lumabas si Tomoyo.

"Oo, magpapaganda pa ako para kay Lance..." tugon ni Tomoyo na dirediretso lang sa paglabas sa computer shop.

Napailing lang si Eriol, at binulong sa sarili "akalain mo...tsk tsk" at nagbayad na rin at umuwi na sapagkat pagagalitan na siya ng mga nagugutom niyang kasama sa bahay.

Haaaayyy...Bilog talaga ang mundo, maraming bagay ang di mo inaasahang may kaugnayan pala sa 'yo, ang nakakatawa pa dito, minsan ang bagay na 'to yung hindi mo inisip na may relasyon pala sa 'yo.

Tapos na po ang presentation na aking kagaguhan...bow!

* * *

AN: Tapos na po ang aking kalokohan sa storya na toh... maghahasik pa ako ng lagim sa susunod kong kwento... /gg... ahiihii...

Pagpasenxahan nio na kung panget ah, madalian lang kasi tong chap na toh... kung buong story naman ung panget, ahhh... kc pirst taym ko lang... reviews nio ang makakatulong sa kin sa pag-improve nun...

Review na lang peepz... tuloy ko na research ko sa ad. bio. namin... ampf!


End file.
